Nichijou Sa!
by Fuyuri Shimizu
Summary: Beribu kisah kenangan yang tak terlupakan saat-saat kita bersama. Hanya kau, aku dan kita semua. Drabble. Genre non-berat, bahasa non-baku. I'm home minna!


Summary: Beribu kisah kenangan yang tak terlupakan saat-saat kita bersama. Hanya kau, aku dan kita semua. Drabble.

Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, miss-typo, garing, menstrem, dan lain-lain.

Note: selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa kawan OwO fict ini spesial hanya update dalam lebaran untuk mengisi waktu.

Genre: Humor, Friendship

* * *

Nichijou sa!

* * *

 **Scene 1:** Hubungan

Pada dasarnya para anggota Tim Raimon bersama manager adalah sahabat yang akrab walaupun kalian memisahkannya. Misalkan saja, coba kalian menculik Endou ke Australia dan disogok dengan bola sepak satu kuintal, keesokan harinya Jepang akan gempar dengan berita hilangnya Endou yang diungkit-ungkit oleh Touko atau Natsumi dan juga banyak heli yang berterbangan kanan-kiri mencarinya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan teriakkan menyakitkan yang kan berbunyi "Endouuu bebiiii! Di mana engkauuu!?"

Tapi tolong garis bawahi, itu adalah kisah Endou. Bagaimana dengan Someoka?

Setelah berpisah di SMP atau mungkin sebelum mereka bahkan berpisah, ada kisah dimana Someoka tengah mati-matian belajar sendiri di kafe karena komplotannya dengan kejamnya menolak ajakannya. Bukannya kejam sih, hanya saja takut direpotkan oleh pemilik helaian _pink_ tersebut. Dengan putus asa karena sama sekali tidak mengerti materi apa yang masuk ke otaknya, ia memulai mencari bantuan pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Dimulai dengan enam email kembar yang dikirim pada mereka yang berbunyi: "Tolong gue! Gue gak ngerti Biologayyy!"

Dan dalam enam puluh menit kemudian ia akan hanya mendapatkan sekiranya empat email balasan. Siapa sajakah gerangan? Diawali dengan Tobitaka yang pindah jurusan dari preman jadi dukun yang menjawab lebih awal. Emailnya akan berbunyi seperti, "Kau harusnya menaruh takdir pada keberuntungan" atau "Salahmu gak percaya sama pensil ajaib". Dalam hati Someoka menjerit kesal karena pensil yang baru saja diungkit-ungkit Tobitaka adalah pensil 2B baru Someoka yang diukir sedemikian rupa oleh Tobitaka dan berakhiran di tangan Toramaru sebagai hadiah. Seketika jemari pemuda tampan ini menekan tombol delete.

Email kedua adalah dari Fubuki. Pemuda ini merupakan satu-satunya anggota normal dalam Tim Raimon dan manager. Dia gak aneh-aneh dalam soal kehidupannya. Semisal, beli majalah tiap lima menit dengan alasan takut ketinggalan aktor favoritnya yang katanya bakalan nampang, ataupun koleksi syal sampe sedus walaupun dia lagi keliling di tempat panas. Bukti dia normal adalah dari isi emailnya yaitu, "Inti dari Biologi adalah menghapal kok, Someoka-kun. Hapalin aja buku catetanmu. Gampang kan?" Hal kayak gitu mah juga Someoka tahu. Jangankan ada catetan, niat aja kagak punya. Someoka kembali mendelete email barusan.

Email berikutnya adalah dari Kidou. Walaupun sering lambat dalam menjawab email, Kidou juga termasuk normal dalam menjawab. Biasanya saja ia akan memberikan berbagai jenis masukan yang dapat diterima dengan kokoro anget. Tapi kurang tahu untuk email satu ini.

 _Klik_

Someoka membuka email dari ketuanya. "Makanya jangan molor mulu di kelas. Beli buku paket Biologi yang Yoedisthira sana. Oh iya, Someoka… kalau kau remedi, maka latihanmu bertambah sepuluh kali dan dilarang mencontek pada siapapun dalam bentuk apapun… **atau mati** " Someoka salah mencari jawaban hidupnya.

Email terakhir adalah dari Endou. Ia sempat bingung kenapa tidak ada email dari Kazemaru ataupun Gouenji. Tapi mau ia bertanya pun ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Kazemaru sudah pasti mencampakkannya dan Gouenji pasti terlalu malas untuk membuka hp-nya. Buktinya saja sudah nampak jelas ketika ia nelpon Hiroto pake hp-nya Midorikawa.

Dengan penuh pengharapan Someoka membuka email terakhir tersebut, berharap manusia berheadband itu memberinya jalan murni untuk keluar.

Rupanya tidak

 _Klik_

Someoka membuka email itu sambil memejamkan mata. Setelah lima menit dan membaca email itu perlahan, ponsel flip oranye itu berakhiran tepat di tempat sampah pojokan kafe. Apakah jawaban Endou?

 **From: Endou Mamoru**

 **To: Someoka Ryuugo**

 **Sub: (Re) Help me, Tim Raimon!**

 **Maaf, kamu siapa ya? ._.**

Dapat kalian simpulkan. Bahwa pada dasarnya Tim Raimon itu sangatlah akrab bagaikan sahabat karib. Namun, tidak berlaku untuk Someoka Ryuugo. No, justkid

* * *

 **Scene 2:** Rambut

Ada kalanya Kirino jenuh dengan hidup. Bukan berarti ia jenuh dan semacamnya, ia tertimpa kesialan gara-gara sirik sama Shindou. Setelah kejadian itu, Kirino beralih menjadi dukun santet ahli yang entah mulai mendalami hal itu dari mana.

Pagi senin hari itu, Masaki berminat meminjam catetan bahasa Inggris makhluk pinkie itu karena ia tidak yakin memberikan nyawanya pada Hikaru yang akhir-akhir ini diketahui psycho. Tapi sesampainya di kelas 2-3, aura hitam kelam dan bau anyir akan menyelimuti sisi pojok kanan belakang deket jendela dan di tengah aura gelap dengan berbagai benda abnormal tersebut akan muncul sosok merah muda sedang merapal sihirnya dengan gila. Masaki memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa sosok Kirino yang sedang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan kalung bawang putih dan lipstik ungu.

"Kirino-sen—"

 _Byurr!_

Bukannya dijawab dengan kata-kata, Kirino akan menyemburkan air bekas kumur-kumurnya. Ia mengaku itu untuk menghilangkan roh jahat yang bersemayam dalam diri Masaki. Atau mungkin bukan. Usai asyik menyembur air beberapa kali. Niatan Masaki berubah menjadi mencari tahu ada apa gerangan pada pemuda merah muda tersebut.

"Kariya, aku butuh rambut?"

"Eh, apa? Rambut? Rambutku?"

"Boleh saja, rambut itu harus dari orang yang paling beruntung. Aku akan menyantetnya dan mengambil keberuntungannya. Tapi aku lebih berharap itu adalah rambut Kageyama." Niatan Masaki yang semula bersiap memotong beberapa helai rambutnya, merubah niatan secara drastis. Alkisah pun berubah dengan pemuda berambut _teal_ yang diperintah untuk mengambil rambut dari manusia ungu titisan iblis neraka, Kageyama Hikaru.

"Jadi Kariya- _kun_ , ada perlu apa?" Bulu kuduk Masaki berdiri. Ia berniat mengendap-endap mengambil rambut titisan iblis itu yang sudah rontok. Sayangnya niatannya terhenti melihat makhluk itu benar-benar menyadari keberadaannya.

"Ne, Hikaru- _kun_ … aku dipaksa Kirino- _senpai_ untuk mengambil rambutmu. Kalau aku tidak mendapatkannya aku akan -"

"Baiklah, karena ini sudah rontok maka aku akan memberikannya padamu." Memberi helaian tipis yang entah ia temukan darimana. Cerah sudah wajah sang hijau tosca sembari membawa helaian tipis tersebut. Tak pernah disangkanya seorang titisan iblis seperti Hikaru akan berbaik hati padanya.

Kirino mengamati helaian di tangannya. Masaki mengaku itu adalah helaian titisan iblis, Kageyama Hikaru. "Kariya, aku senang kau berusaha keras."

"Hehe…"

"Tapi ini rambutmu sendiri…"

"Eh?" Ketika Masaki membalik badan menatap titisan iblis yang tengah menonton, sosok itu tengah mendecak kesal karena rencana turut dalam pengutukannya gagal. Malangnya hidupmu Masaki.

* * *

 **Scene 3:** Jurang

Tim Raimon saat ini masih dalam kisah raja Arthur demi menjalankan perintah mencari kekuatan dari kesebelasan terkuat. Kisah dimulai dari Tenma yang pingsan dan ditemukan gadis desa lupa siapa namanya. Benar-benar mendapatkan pencerahan bahwa mereka ada dalam kisah raja Arthur, Tenma dan Wandaba memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kisah dan berjalan keluar. Bertemu dengan Fey yang merupakan tokoh utama kedua, menjalankan ujian untuk menjadi ksatria dan bla bla bla bla hingga kisah mencapai ujian bertemu ular.

Di salah satu adegan di tebing ada satu adegan yang entah tidak diungkit-ungkit oleh LEVEL-5 (karena memang tidak ada), yaitu ketika Tsurugi dan Fey jatuh ke salah satu jurang dengan posisi Tsurugi berpegangan dengan dinding tebing sambil menggenggam tangan Fey sedang bocah berambut hijau itu berada di bawah.

"Tsurugi! Fey! Kalian tak apa?" pekik gerombolan di atas yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari mereka. Tsurugi tampak kesusahan menahan beban dua orang dengan satu tangannya. Tentu mereka tahu kedua insan tersebut dalam posisi berbahaya.

"Tsurugi, lepaskan aku." Titah Fey. Tapi pemilik helaian biru tua itu sama sekali tak mendengarkan perintah bocah dibawahnya dan masih menggenggam tangan itu kencang.

Tsurugi tertawa sengit sejenak. "Dan membiarkanmu jatuh ke dasar jurang dan mati? Leluconmu buruk, Fey."

"Tidak, aku serius. Kita tidak bisa selamanya begini, kalau begini terus tanganmu."

"BERISIK! APAPUN YANG TERJADI AKU TIDAK AKAN MELEPASKANMU DAN MEMBUAT TEMANKU MATI BEGITU SAJA!" pekiknya kencang. Gerombolan tim Raimon di atas yang mendengar percakapan mereka sempat tertegun dan melamun memandang keduanya. Persahabatan yang begitu erat.

Bukannya menjawab, Fey tersenyum tipis memandang pemuda berhelaian biru tua itu. Mulutnya terbuka sebenatar, berancang-ancang memberi balasan. "Tapi Tsurugi…"

"Khe, dasar keras kepala… apa lagi sih!?"

"Kakiku sudah mencapai dasar tebing ini. Percuma kamu terus keras kepala menahanku kalau pada akhirnya aku tidak akan mati." Ujarnya sambil menahan tawa. Seketika Tsurugi menatap dasar yang hanya berjarak sekitar delapan puluh senti dari kakinya. Biru tua membatu mendengar kalimat itu dan tim Raimon di atas sudah memuaskan kokoro mereka dengan menertawakan pemuda kul yang sudah berdrama ria. Butuh selang beberapa menit sebelum kedua kembali naik ke atas tebing.

"Hahaha… aku tak akan melepaskanmu dan membuatmu mati, Fey!" Masaki mengulang sambil menggenggam tangan Kurama dengan sok kul. Hari itu ditemukan mayat pemuda berambut putih dan teal dalam keadaan bonyok-bonyok dipukuli.

* * *

 **TerBaCox**

* * *

Hey Gaies! Telah lama kita berpisah (sapaelo) saya kembali dengan fict baru. Iya saya tahu kalau saya bukannya nyelesain fict saya yang lain malah asyik ngedangdut dalam fict ini. Dalam fict ini saya menggunakan beberapa ide dan mungkin isi cerita. Pertama yang Hubungan, itu asli saya sendiri mungkin ngeplesetin dari yang asli. Kedua yang Rambut, rambut itu saya terinspirasi dari komik Boku no Ushiro Majo ga Iru. Dalam komik itu saya lupa kenapa dimintain rambut tapi yang pasti bagian minta rambut dan hasilnya sama. Terakhir yang ketiga yang Jurang itu juga terinspirasi dari Boku no Ushiro Majo ga Iru. Waktu disana saya awalnya udah kagum "wah, baik banget mau rela sama manusia bejad kayak Mia" eh rupanya Mia (Fey) udah jinjit di tanah. Saya ngakak kenceng banget waktu itu.

Kali ini dengan genre humor. Iya saya kembali ke habitat saya, di genre humor dan fandom IEI tercintahh. Saya gak jenius bikin AU ataupun genre yang berat-berat jadi untuk sementara waktu saya meringankan beban kepala dengan balik ke genre awal. Semoga pada suka, sekian jaa!


End file.
